Spring Breeze
|next chapter = Serious}}'Spring Breeze '(ハルカゼ, Harukaze) is the two hundredth first chapter of the Nisekoi series written and illustrated by Naoshi Komi, and published weekly in the magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump. Summary Haru is seen at her home's kitchen making Japanese sweets but seems to be unimpressed by them as she eats one. Spring has started and Haru thinks about her new year as a second-year in high school. She turns around to see a former classmate of hers from middle school, Ricchan. Ricchan runs up to her and tells her that she has missed her as she slowly tires to kiss her. Before doing so, Fuu comes behind her and pulls Ricchan away from Haru. At school, Haru and her classmates are given a career plan survey form to give them an idea and focus about what to do for their future. Outside the school, Haru asks Fuu about her future plans. Fuu thought that Haru might have liked to stay at Onodera Japanese Sweets Confections making Japanese sweets just like she always does. Although Haru agrees with Fuu, she tells her that she hasn't enjoyed making sweets as much as she used to and feels that she should no longer be doing it. Fuu then asks her if Raku is the reason why she has been feeling this way which Haru denies. But says that she knows that Fuu is right in her head. Haru then wonders why she still hasn't let go of her feelings for him. Back home, Haru asks Kosaki about her future plans because she is unsure about her own. To Haru's surprise, Kosaki has not yet decided what she wants to do in the future. Kosaki tells Haru that she thought Haru had always wanted to stay in the shop to make sweets and suggest that she asks help from Raku about sweets since he would be coming the next day. The next day, Raku arrives to the shop much to Haru's dismay. Raku tells himself that the reason he came to the shop was to know his feelings for Kosaki after realizing his feelings for Chitoge. He had always known about his feelings for Kosaki since middle school yet the feelings for her never changed despite finding out he liked Chitoge. Haru sees Raku and Kosaki helping each other out and hopes that they would get together soon so she could get over her feelings for Raku. Haru leaves the two to go take a break. Moments later, Raku joins Haru and ask her if she's okay because she seems to look down. Haru teases Raku at first to be with her sister but he tells her that he wanted her to try his sweets first to get her opinion. Haru accepts the sweets but tells herself that she should no longer be as comfortable around Raku if she wants tp give up her feelings for him. Just as Haru leaves the break room to get back to work, Nanako drags Kosaki into the room to tell Raku and Haru that they will be joining the Bonyari Japanese Sweets Contest much to the three's surprise. Characters Debut * Ricchan Chapter Notes Trivia * This chapter marks the start of the Third Year Arc.